Normalcy or Lack There Of
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: All her life Sarah wanted to be normal but truth be told there is nothing normal about her. She is about to embark on a long overdue visit to see her mom. She has a feeling something is going to happen on this visit and her feet are ready.
1. Chapter 1

I always wanted to be normal. But nothing about me is normal. To be honest I am quite abnormal.

Sure I have parents just like everyone else. My dad wears a suit like many fathers who go to work downtown. I have a step mom and half-brother like some. I even have a lovable pet dog like many too. But my mom, my actual birth mom is one of the things that make me abnormal. She is an actress and not just any actress. She's in movies, big movies. Her current beau is also an actor.

So when meeting new people they look at me and notice I look like my famous mother. I smile and say thanks. They keep going on and on about it until I finally am sick of it and blurt out that I'm actually her daughter. Of course that brings a whole new discussion! Sometimes about her, or the movie she is in, or about who she dating.

I guess I should be used to it now but not really. For so long I wanted to be like her. I admired the attention she received from so many. I longed for it so. Even when she abandoned my dad and me, I still didn't blame her. I tried so hard to be like her. I got a thrill for acting in the plays at school. I grew out my hair. I started to wear makeup to make myself be noticed. I acted like I was in control of everything and everyone should do what I want. And what a brat I was.

I didn't care about family or about anything much. All I wanted was my dream to be a great actress like my mom. I knew how to get my dad to stop lecturing me by using the same words my mom would use when they fought, "There's nothing to talk about!" It always worked. But after sometime I realized I wasn't getting the attention I wanted.

No one asked me out on dates even though my step-mom insisted, "You should have dates at your age." I didn't have many friends, only my dog. I would hear my step-mom cry to my dad at nights some time about my behavior to her, "She treats me like an evil stepmother no matter what I do." It was true. I believed her to be an evil stepmother. She took my dad away from me, or so I thought then.

Then the baby came. They wanted to teach me responsibility. I hated it then. I was on my way to my dream. I couldn't stand that they couldn't understand that! Every weekend I was stuck with my half-brother. It really wasn't that bad but it wasn't what I wanted.

How foolish I was then. I was angry. So angry at my dad, my stepmom, and my mom for making me live here instead of with her. I took out this anger out on my baby brother. I offered him up to the goblins not truly believing they would come but wishing it all the same. I was surprised that they did and took my brother. That's when my "normal" life became completely turned around.

I had an adventure that was even bigger than any dreams could have imagined. Not only did I learn that I was more than my actress mother's daughter. I was something she was not. I could charm those I wanted but also become a friend.

Even when Hoggle said, "I never had a friend before," I too silently shared that realization. He was a true friend. Nothing like the ones at my school who I realized later only seem to be friends with me because of my mother. I had made a handful of friends in the Labyrinth.

I didn't want to abandon my brother like my mother abandoned me. That's how I won. It wasn't because I was clever though that may have had a small hand in it. It gave me determination to get through this hardship. So through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold I fought my way to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that the goblins have stolen.

Now that I won and realize my own flaws I am a better person. I miss my friends from the Labyrinth. They only visited me once. Though I do know I am never truly alone.

I realized it wasn't my dad's, my mom's or even my step-mother's fault in what I did. It was all mine and mine alone. I started to look forward to babysitting on the weekends. I started acting like I didn't rule the world. I treated people like I wanted to be treated.

Eventually I got true friends and even dates. I went to college not to study acting that was my dream but to become an advisor to teens which was my new dream.

I am in my final year and getting ready to embark on another adventure. This one is a much overdo trip to visit my mother.

I dread it and am thrilled about it all at the same time. Yet I can't shake the feeling that there is more to this trip than meets the eye. That something else is going to happen. I don't know what it is but my feet are ready.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to my mother's house, she wasn't there. It wasn't surprising since she was working on a new movie. I wasn't upset about it because I was so tired from my flight.

I walked around the huge empty house looking at all of the pictures of my mother and her beau. He was so incredibly handsome. I stared at one picture of them transfixed by it. My mother was wearing a beautiful white ball gown, almost similar to the one I had worn long ago in the Labyrinth. Around her thin waist was a pair of strong arms that embraced her lovingly. He smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling. He was wearing a long blue jeweled coat.

The longer I look the more I thought of the ballroom. I looked at my mother's boyfriend, thinking of the slight similarities he had with the Goblin King. They had the same grace, same strong chin, and same wild blonde hair. I turned from it to make myself stop thinking of the King. I didn't want to think about him. I tried to think of something else but it was no use.

I hadn't thought of him for such a long time. I never quite figured him out. He seemed to be so many things. I secretly longed to meet him again. Not because of any feelings I might have for him but just to talk to him. My studies as school taught me so many things like how to talk to someone who had no one.

I truly believe he had no one. The goblins couldn't be much company nor could the children he stole. He must long for some companionship and I truly hope he has it now. It would do him some good. He was such a tragic King.

I started to imagine what kind of talk we would have if we ever met again. He would have some grudge in my defeating his labyrinth. I would have to appeal to his ego by saying that it wasn't a piece of cake and that I found it very frightening. Of course I couldn't imagine anything else. I would try to treat him as a friend. But would he?

In the morning my mother woke me up extremely early to take me to the studio with her. She wanted to show off her beautiful daughter. Though I know she secretly hoped that a director or casting agent would spy me and want me for a movie. She wanted so bad to act in a movie with me one day no matter how much I told her I was no longer interested in becoming an actress.

I sat there watching my mother in some regal gown fit for a queen. She truly was beautiful and extremely talented. I often wonder what caused my parents to become separate from each other. Though as I watch her I realized that her strong personality and her desire to be a great actress was what caused it all. There was no way she could have stood a suburbia life.

A slight smile then formed on my face as I knew my parents were happier now than they were when they were married. My dad had a dependable loving caring wife. My mom was able to be free spirited with nothing to hold her down. I was happy then that I lived with my dad and stepmom. My stepmom was a great mom for me especially during my teenage years. She was hard but it taught me about life. My stepmom offered the stability I needed.

I slowly grew tired of sitting and watching. Even one of the set hands realized it. He told me that I could look around at the empty set lots. I looked back at my mother nervous about leaving suddenly. He assured me that my absence would not be notice and if it was he would inform them where I had gone off too. I agreed. He pointed me in the direction to some more fascinating sets.

It was quite an interesting experience. I could be in a graveyard one moment then in the next a palace. The only thing that unnerved me was the silence. I could hear my heal echo in the desert scene I had just entered.

I kept going until I reached an enchanted forest. It was so cool looking. The trees seem to sparkle even though there were no lights on. It felt cooler than any of the other sets. Even on the set it smelt like dirt and the outside. I wrapped my arms around me as I looked around. That's when I noticed the cottage. It reminded me of the dwarfs' cottage from Snow White. It made me think of Hoggle. He would have a cottage like this deep in the Labyrinth.

Because of the reminder of him I just had to enter. I open the door and crouch down because of the low ceiling. I felt like Goldie Locks trespassing on the three bears' cottage. I made my way through the small cottage. There weren't seven chairs but three. I tried thinking of the movie that this was from but couldn't.

I reached the bedroom. There was only one small unimpressive looking bed. I reached the bed and realized I could no longer keep my eyes open. I sat on the bed and let out a huge yawn. Before my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

Though I was unaware of it the windows to the cottage darken as the later it got. I slept soundly dreaming of nothing in particular. It wasn't until a ruff voice talking to someone else when I awoke with a start.

"What is that doing in my bed!?" I kept my eyes shut not knowing if it was a dream or if it was actually happening.

"I believe it's a girl." The voice was more elegant than the first.

"I knows it's a girl! But what's she doing in my bed!"

"Maybe the fair maiden is lost." I slowly opened my eyes then. No one called me fair maiden but Sir Didymus.

As I did that's when I noticed then that the room was far darker than it was before for I could only see the silhouettes of the individuals.

"Well she doesn't have to be lost in my bed!" I caught a glimpse of the short rounded silhouette. As it lit a small candle, I saw its reflection in the cloudy broken mirror.

"Hoggle!" I rose up quickly causing myself to become light headed. I blinked as the light finally spread throughout the room. It was no mistaking the dwarf. He wore almost the same clothing I saw him in so long ago. The only thing was that he looked more worn down and maybe older than before. I looked over at the other knowing who it was as well. There was no mistaking the now grayer knight that once guarded the bridge to the Bog, "Sir Didymus!"

The two looked at me strangely. They quickly gave the other a quick glance as if the other maybe knew how I was. Then finally Sir Didymus spoke, "Thou know us fair lady?"

"Of course I do! I'm Sarah!" I figured it had to be the fact I was a lot older than I was the last time we saw each other and also my hair was now shoulder length. As I said my name with a smile even then I realized there was still no recognition. "We defeated the Labyrinth together with Ludo."

"You know Ludo." They both said it unsure of what to make of it. I slowly nodded. Figuring I had nothing to fear since I was among friends but I was wrong.

"GET OUT!" shouted Hoggle loudly. I jumped up from his bed keeping a safe distance away from them. Even Sir Didymus who normally was genteel pulled out a sword towards me ready to fight to the death.

"Listen. We are all friends!" I held my hands up towards them. Hoping they would take it as a sign of friendship and not threating.

"If thou knowth Ludo, thou can't be a friend of ours. I advise thee to leave now, fair maiden. I am sworn to protect maidens but I will defend myself and my friends." I never feared Sir Didymus but as he spoke I could see the fire of honor shine in his once tender eyes.

"But I am a friend!" I started to look around for a way to escape just in case.

"Then why did you trespass upon my house?" I could tell Hoggle wasn't ready to deem me some sort of traitor. I looked him up and down quickly.

"Honestly I didn't mean to trespass. I got so extremely tired. I don't know how I even got back into the Labyrinth," I looked at him pleadingly. He seemed to be weighing on what I had said. That's when I saw the bracelet, my bracelet on his wrist. "Where did you get that?" I pointed to the bracelet hoping it would remind them of me.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts and looked down at his wrist with pride, "From the soon to be Queen!"

I couldn't help it then. I collapsed on knees to the floor. My adventure was erased and replaced. None of what I knew was real. I spoke slowly still with a slight hope, "Did she give it to you to help get to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth?"

"I don't know what this labyrinth you keep speaking of."


	3. Chapter 3

His words echoed in my mind. I was in silent shock. The Labyrinth was no more, in fact it never existed. Everything I had known was gone. How could this be? Was it all just a dream? It couldn't have been or how else would I know their names.

I finally was coming over my shock when I realized I was no longer in the bedroom but sitting at one of the chairs around the table. Hoggle and Sir Didymus were talking amongst themselves on what to do with me. I could tell Hoggle even in this strange reality was my friend. He seemed to care more about my wellbeing than Sir Didymus.

"We must take her to the king, it is our duty!"

The king? Would he recognize me? Or would he deem me a traitor to the crown because I knew Ludo? My mind still kept on racing. How could a gentle beast such as Ludo be such a terrible traitor?

They looked over at me. I could tell Hoggle was reluctant to send me to the king. "We are taking you to the castle. The king will decide."

I nodded slowly looking at my hands. "Very well, take me to see Jareth." As I spoke his name for the first time it felt so odd on my lips. Hoggle had spoken his name to me only twice but I never called him by name. He was always the Goblin King.

"Dost thou know the King too?" I saw how his face lit up as I spoke the king's first name. I looked over at Hoggle who stood behind Sir Didymus. He looked worried.

I nodded. Then out of nowhere I began my story of the Labyrinth. I knew it was no good telling it to them who did not remember or even know.

I finished it as we approached the Goblin City. It looked very much the same. As we entered the gates, I looked around at the city. Goblins were coming out of the buildings to look at me. I gasped at the sight of them. They were no longer the humorous looking creatures. They were far more sinister. Every one of them was clad in dark armor. I walked faster to be closer to Hoggle, who was leading the way. Sir Didymus was behind me with his sword still pointed at me to make sure I didn't escape.

It was silent as we made our way to the castle doors. The goblins were no longer happy go-lucky drunken subjects. I took a deep breath as we entered the castle to brace myself for what was to come. We walked up the same passage we did before to rescue my brother. This time there was to be no happy reunion. I was to be punished in some way.

We entered the throne room. I looked slowly around it. There were no goblins, no chickens it was completely empty all except for the large horn looking throne. My eyes rested on the Goblin King. It was still him in appearance though the more I looked the more I realized how cruel and darker he seemed. He had not acknowledged us yet for he was deeply involved in some sort of letter which was in his right hand. I continued to stare at him wondering what my fate was to become when I noticed the object in his other hand. It was a peach.

The mere sight of it brought back memories. As my mind raced with the thoughts of the past I felt a sharp pain in one of my legs. I then realized that Sir Didymus had poked me with his sword. I focused on the king. His face was looking directly at me cruelty. I noticed that Hoggle as well as Sir Didymus were in a deep bow.

I then lowered myself to the ground and remained on my knees but did not look away from him. He gave a cruel smile as I now was lower and seemingly respectful to the crown. "What is this you bring me?"

His voice was the same. It echoed through the empty room. Hoggle stammered out, "It's a girl."

He made a high laugh, "I know it is a girl you idiot!" His voice not only sent down shivers in Hoggle but me as well.

"Who is she!?"

I spoke though I was not address to do so, "Sarah. Sarah Williams." Though I was afraid my voice did not show it.

He regarded me for a second before turning to Sir Didymus, "And why do you disturb me with this girl?"

"She knows Ludo, your majesty. I fear that she may rekindle the rebellion which he furiously led many years ago." So that's what Ludo did that made him so feared. A rebellion against what though?

"You fear that this…" he looked at me closer. I could tell there was no recognition in his face. Though I had yet to know if that was a good or bad thing, "…this girl has some sort of power to defeat me!"

I made sure my face didn't betray any emotions. I had defeated him once but I don't want him to know that.

"Yes. You see how oddly she is dressed. I fear she is some sort of spy or worst yet a witch."

He started to walk around me. "I see nothing special about her." He paused and looked at me straight in the eye. I held my ground. He extended one of his hands and placed it beneath my chin pushing up. This caused me to stand on my feet.

His face changed suddenly and I felt calmer. He pulled out a new peach. "My dear, you must be so hungry." He was offering me the peach.

I wanted it so bad but I replied though my voice trembled, "I am not, your majesty."

He came nearer, "Just take it, Sarah." He spoke my name with the tenderness as before. The same tenderness that often confused me as it did now as well.

I could not take it. I would not take it. My voice was strong as I spoke, "I will not take it, Jareth."

He backed away from me surprised. I now had the upper hand. His eyes suddenly flashed, "How do you know me?"

I paused debating whether or not I should relate the story to him. I chose to but I trod carefully through it. "So you see," as I came to the conclusion, "all I want is to go home. I mean honestly no harm."

He silently regarded me then with a slight smirk, "You are an extremely powerful witch."

"I am not a witch at all. All I want is to go home." I pleaded forcefully.

"You think yourself clever," he began to pace in front of me, "You hoped I would take pity upon a young pretty thing as yourself. But alas you are wrong. I will not send you home." He looked at me and his face darkened, "Guards! Take this witch Williams to the dungeons so I may keep an eye on her!"

I gapped at him. How dare he! I heard the guards with their chains at my sides. They made to grab my wrist but I moved towards the king. "You cannot do this!"

He sat upon his throne, "I am the king I can do whatever I please." He waved his hand to the guards to continue their work. I again moved away and closer to the king.

He too had risen. We were almost nose to nose.

"I have come through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold before I will victor again. Mark my words Jareth! Just let me go home. I will not harm your kingdom. You have my word on it!" I shouted it out to him. My tone was fierce and firm.

He made a grab for my face. I could not pull away. He whispered gently to me like a lover would, "And you have my word, precious," his eyes suddenly changed for a second I glimpsed some form of recognition but it was gone the moment it came, "that you **will** go to the dungeons."

I felt the cold shackles around my wrists. I looked at him coldly. He had spoken of cruelty before and how my eyes at time shown, it at that moment I hoped they did. They dragged me out of the throne room.

In the hall I heard him again speaking to Hoggle and Sir Didymus, "We'll have to keep a special eye on that one. She has a certain power about her."


	4. Chapter 4

They guards chained me to the wall. I watched as they did so knowing full well that there was no escaping. They hammered the ring that held my shackles together then left.

I looked around the damp dark dungeon. It reminded me of an oubliette. It might have well been one. I would be forgotten anyway. I position myself to get comfortable though it was a pointless task.

In the silence of the cold I thought of everything that had happened. There was no way I could convince anyone here of the truth. Or at least what I thought the truth was. The thing that kept me wondering was how I got here in the first place. I didn't wish to come. No one wished me away for no goblins took me. I just walked on to that set and felt so tired in the cottage and went to asleep. There had to be a reason just had to be.

I heard movement in the deep darkness. I stood up carefully, "Who's there!?"

More shuffling came from the other side than I heard an extremely muffled, "Fryend!"

I heard the deep breathing come closer, "Listen, Fryend, I want no trouble." I made to protect myself with my bound hands when the creature stepped into the light. I gasped at the sight of him. "Ludo?"

He nodded his giant head happily at me. His mouth was bound with a type of muzzle. Then I realized he didn't say his name was Fryend but that he was a friend. Tears slowly escaped my eyes at the sight of him. He was beaten and shaved and there were thick black chunks of dirt or blood clinging to his remaining fur.

"You her?" he asked carefully eyeing me. He was only feet way from now.

"Am I who?" I hoped honestly I prayed that by some miracle he knew who I was.

"Sawah?" His voice was mournful.

I let a hand up to pet his tattered fur and nodded, "Yes Ludo, I'm Sarah."

He too reached out for me and brushed my tears away which were flowing down in earnest now. I couldn't help it I was too happy, too sad, and too scared.

He hugged me the best he could but it was overwhelming for me. I muttered in his coat, "What happened here? Why are they so different?"

He shook his head, "Can't tell here…wait…till…it comes."

"Till what comes?" I looked up at him. His eyes held me captive. I could see a glimpse of hope in them.

He didn't answer. He only shook his head. I sighed and hid in his massive arms as if they protected me from all around. We ended up sitting on the floor together in this position. I fell asleep warmed by his mere presence.

When I awoke later he was dead. I shook him, screamed out his name and when there was no answer, no breath, no heartbeat, I wept in his fur.

I heard footsteps hit the damp floor. I grabbed onto Ludo's fur tight fearing that they would take him away from me. He deserved much better than to be treated as such. They grabbed my shoulders but I held on to Ludo tighter.

A soft sigh came, "He's gone. There is nothing you can to protect him anymore, Sarah."

I sobbed out, "I love him. He is one of my best friends! You can't take him away from me, you monster!"

Another sigh came, "Sarah, please. We need to take you way from here before the Goblin King comes."

At that I turned to face the person. To my surprise it was a young boy he could be no more than ten years old. "Who are you?"

He shook his head, "Not here. Come with me."

I looked around. How could I come with him? I was chained to the wall. But as he touched the shackles on my wrists they changed to only dull fabric. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up carefully. We started to walk away when I turned to Ludo, "We can't leave him here."

The boy only nodded. With a single wave of his thin white hand Ludo was gone.

There was a clatter above that caused me to look up. "We must go now Sarah! That magic sparked the King's interest! He'll be here any second."

The boy grabbed my hand and led me to the other side of the wall. He put his hand up to the wall and it slowly absorbed his hand. I stood there in wide eye horror as I too become absorbed into the wall. As I became one with the wall I heard the king, "THEY ARE GONE! SEARCH EVERYWHERE. SHE MUST BE FOUND!"

Then I heard nothing no more nor saw nothing.

I awoke in a place I did not recognize. I slowly sat up from the cool deep green grass. This was some place special. I could feel it.

I looked around for the young boy who had helped me escape but saw no one. The only thing I saw was weird patterns in the grass in front of me. It formed some type of circle and yet there was even more patterns which connected like passageways one I could tell led to the center which held a white marble circle. I stood up and then realized what this image was. I gasped.

"Yes Sarah, this is all that remains of the Labyrinth."

I turned towards a single column that still stood I could tell that there were once others and that this used to be some sort of shrine. The young boy was lending on the column with arms crossed. His deep green eyes were sad.

He came towards me with hands outstretch. I took them. He spoke to me gently, "You must be hungry and must have tons of questions on why you are here."

I nodded as my stomach gave a slight growl in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

When I was done eating I looked up at the boy who only watched me. I sat in the grass with my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. The boy did the same in front of me.

"Tell me what is going on." I softly demanded.

He let a sigh out and looked back at the small labyrinth. "When you won, a great power was released. So great that it wiped the minds of many but luckily not all or you wouldn't be sitting here."

I gasped in horror, "I released this power!?"

The boy looked over at me with a confused expression, "I don't know. It could have been the Goblin King who realized his defeat, or it could have been the power the harbors deep within you. But I find the latter highly unlikely."

I too found the latter highly unlikely, I had no special powers. We were silent for some time. I could tell he was deeply struggling with what needed to be told. I moved closer to him. He made no movement away from me. "Who are you?"

He looked up at me with those deep green haunting eyes. "I am the Labyrinth."

My emotions when a little wild at that. This was merely a child but then again I thought of what was once told me, "Things aren't what they seem."

He let out another deep sigh, "When you beat me I started collapsing. Then suddenly the power grew greater. I felt myself shrinking and losing power. I tried to tell the king this but he refused to let anyone see him. Then one day I went to tell a gatekeeper he knew not who I was. I realized then the destruction. Those who were not in my walls anymore knew not who I was. Some however, like Ludo, remained aware of what was going on. He and many others decided to revolt against the king.

"The king emerged from his solitude a changed king as well as the goblins that he commanded. The revolt was huge and still goes on slightly to those who know the old ways. However, some are realizing the lost cause and have taken to hiding.

"Ludo was the last to be taken captive by the Goblin King. It is odd that it was he who held the revolt together. Rocks fell from the sky when we attacked but they will fall no more. I cared for him in the dungeon the best I could. He wished of me at the start of the revolt one thing to get enough power to summon you.

"I've tried. He laid there dying in that place fearing that you would never come to save me. His dying wish was for you. He would give up his power of summoning rocks to strengthen me enough to get you. I was strengthen then not enough to gain control but enough to get you and to help you escape."

"You want me to led this revolt now?" I said disbelief. I knew nothing of leading a dying army.

"No. I want you to stop the wedding of the Goblin King and to make the king realize once again his duty to me. If he won't realize you will have to destroy him," he spoke it so calming that it scared me. He had raw emotion and could see no other way than do what he prescribed.

"How am I going to stop a royal wedding?"

He looked at me considering on what to say, "Easy. Make him fall in love with you."

I let out a burst of laugher, "Love isn't an easy thing. One can't just fall in love with someone the moment they meet."

He watched me carefully, "I did."

I looked at him skeptically, "You fell in love?"

"Yes. It is possible. I am after all a living thing. Does it seem so hard? A pet who knows nothing can fall in love with a person just as easy." He spoke with the innocents of a child.

I considered what he said. There was no way that the Goblin King would fall in love with me the witch as I was deemed. "The Goblin King will have nothing to do with me. The moment he sees me I will be arrested."

That's when the boy broke into a huge smile. "I'll help with that," he stood up slowly then went to the entrance of the labyrinth. He ventured its paths to the middle. He bent down and picked up a small box that was now laying on the marble circle then made his way back through to me.

He grabbed my hand and placed the small box in my palm. "Here, this will be your disguises."

I looked at the box. Not knowing what to make of it. I thought this entire thing over. Ludo had given not only his power but his life to have me here. I owe him. For Ludo, I would restore the Labyrinth. It was then that I thought no not just for him it was for Hoggle, for Sir Didymus, for all those who lived within its walls. This was much bigger than just Ludo. I was the last hope. If I could not do this, I would destroy all that I loved here. I brushed the tears from my eyes, "I'll do it."

The boy smiled, "I knew you would. You are too caring to let us down."

"Just tell me what I have to do." I prepared myself for some elaborate plan but it wasn't the case. There were to be three balls in a few nights. I was to attend each in hopes of persuading the king to not marry. If that failed I would have to find some way of taking him to this shrine in hopes of him connecting to the Labyrinth's power again.

"Tell me one thing. Why me?"

The boy looked at me confused. I realized then I guess I should know that answer, "You are my champion. My one true champion there is none before you or after."


	6. Chapter 6

The small box turned out to be some sort of truck. All I had to do was tell it what I wanted and it will provide.

I disguised myself as an old beggar woman as the Labyrinth told me to do so. He slowly guided me to where I was needed then vanished.

I looked around. I was in a lovely garden that rested behind the castle. I walked its paths peacefully. It was such a beautiful garden no doubt it was the kings. I knelt down carefully to pick a small daisy when I heard voices.

"You flirt!" giggled a girl. I waddled in my disguise towards a bush from there I could make out an extremely beautiful lady with light brown hair. This was no doubt the king's betroth.

I could see only the back of the king's head. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then kissed it. I shuddered. I realize what I was doing. I had agreed to separate two people in love. Had I not wish him to find some in hopes that he will be happy? I would destroy him. I crept back in the shadows. I could not do this. I would not.

I stay there waiting for them to leave. Soon the lady left leaving only the king. I watched him as he sat alone. His face slowly turned towards my hiding place. I could read it easily. He seemed to be longing for something. I assumed it was the woman who had just left.

"You might as well come out! I can feel your presence here!" he said towards my hiding place. I pulled on my rags uneasily making sure he would not recognize me.

I slowly emerged not bothering to hide my embarrassment. He regarded me with a stern face. "What is it you want old woman?"

I stammered out and bowing low, "I meant no harm, my lord. I became lost and stumbled upon this garden."

He rose and walked towards me. "Thou shall leave now, my dear old woman."

I bowed again, "I would if I could but I don't know how."

He gave an irritated sigh and with a single wave of his gloved hand produced a single crystal ball. He held it out for me to grab very much like the first crystal and the last he offered me.

My shriveled hand reached for it uncertain. He assured me that it will take me to where I wanted to go. I grabbed it bowing again deeply thanking him for his kindness.

"Hurry along there is nothing for you to see here!"

I hurried as fast as my old legs would take me when out of sight I thought of the shrine to the Labyrinth. A swirl of glitter surrounded me as I started to transport to the shrine. I heard another voice form the edge of the garden, "My beloved, how I longed to see you!" I saw another maid with deep red hair hug and kiss the king.

As the image faded and a new one emerged I realized that the king wasn't in love with either woman.

I appeared in the shrine with the Labyrinth looking at me. I looked at him. Then slowly spoke, "There are many maidens betroth to the king."

As night began to creep in the more nervous I became. Tonight was the first ball. It was to be a mask ball. I was to go under the disguise as a princess.

I asked the small truck to provide me with the most elegant ball gown. I dressed and prepared myself. My hair remained the same dark color only longer as it was during my run. I emerged from my dressing area to stand in front of the Labyrinth. He smiled at me. "You look beautiful. But come there is much more to be done!" He held out his hand and I grabbed. He guided me to a stool and began his work.

When he was finished he told me to stand in front of the mirror. It was clouded but I could see my reflection. The dress was extremely elegant forest green. I wore an emerald necklace. As I admired myself I noticed how much I looked like my mother as she played the noble woman in her new movie.

I longed to know what was going on with her if she realized my absence yet. "Please don't cry."

I looked at the boy whose face was unreadable. "You must be going. The magic won't last long."

With the crystal in my hand I wished to be at the ball. As glitter surrounded me I was. I made my way through the narrow halls I could hear the music playing. I checked myself in one of the clouded mirrors that lined the hall to make sure my beautiful mask was firmly placed on my face. With a deep breathe I entered the ballroom.

I had been here before. It looked so much the same. Even under closer examination I could see small cracks as if it was once shattered.

There were many ladies in the room and all elegantly dress as well. Even then I felt the eyes of all the guests on me. I spied the Goblin King dancing with the light brown hair maiden from the garden.

"Will you care to dance, beautiful lady?" bowed a handsome man offering his hand to me. I accepted it and we started dancing. As we turned I thought I noticed the king's eyes on me but when I looked again they weren't.

I departed away from the gentleman and went to admire the room. It was during my admiration when I ran fully into the Goblin King.

"Forgive me!" I curtsied to him.

"No it is I who should be apologizing. I am so taken by your beauty that I dare not say a word as you approached me unknowingly," he bowed lowed. He was handsomely dressed in a black coat similar to the jeweled blue one.

"You are too kind, your majesty." I smiled. I noticed that many of the ladies were eyeing me with distaste.

He grabbed my hand and ushered me to the dance floor. He put his arm around me so elegantly then began to dance as if we floated only on air.

I would have dance with him forever but as the clock started to chime thirteen o'clock I rushed from the ballroom as fast as I could.

Guards and the Goblin King chased after me but I was quicker and hid by a wall. The disguise faded into rags as they passed. The guards paid no heed to me; it was the Goblin King who saw me. He hesitated for a second but hurried away.


	7. Chapter 7

I carefully traveled the castle in disguise as a servant goblin. Many servants spoke of the ball last night. I watched as I saw both Hoggle and Sir Didymus whispering in the shadows of the throne room. I knew they were waiting for Jareth to appear.

I moved closer to the two as they entered into a conversation about tending gardens and protecting it from harm. Then it changed to last night's events.

"I heard she was far more beautiful than could be possibly imagined!"

Hoggle huffed, "Hardly possible! She was already extremely fair."

"The fairest of them all she is!" he yelled triumphantly.

"What of the fugitive? I heard you are on a quest for her."

"A noble quest for any knight to be sure, but alas it goes unwell." Sir Didymus said sadly.

Hoggle nodded though his eyes hid something from Sir Didymus. I may be wrong but it seemed to be happiness that I was not found. He spoke cautiously, "I think we were somehow mistaken about the maiden. She is as that Ludo described."

"Hush now! That traitor Ludo spoke of rebellion and of things impossible. A Labyrinth! What use of have we for a great maze?"

"The girl too spoke of a labyrinth. I just wonder if it is possible, I mean no harm by it. I am loyal to Jareth." He puffed himself as to defend his honor.

"It does not do to dwell on it," spoke Sir Didymus quietly.

"How right thou are!"

Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and I all jumped at the sudden new guest. I held my head down as the Goblin King approached them all dress in black.

"You have a message for me, I hear?" he glared at the two waiting.

It was Sir Didymus who stepped forth. "I found this nymph who speaks of treason."

"A nymph? Honestly, Sir Didymus I would think you would have captured that witch. A nymph means nothing to me. It's the girl I want!" he shouted at them.

"The nymph is quite entertaining you might want her to tell you stories or as a court jester," stumbled Hoggle, "Them are rare now." I knew he was trying not to have king inflict harm on Didymus. Though he seemed to act brave I could tell he was deeply scared. He was always a coward but because of that I loved him more.

"Bring her in then and we shall see." He made his way over to his throne and causally sat in it. He glared at the two, "Well off you go get it!"

I watched as my once true friends hurried to get the nymph. I was alone with the Goblin King. I hurried over to him.

"Sire? Is there anything you wish?" I bowed low. I could feel his eyes on me. Then felt him grabbed my arm and pulled me up towards him. My eyes carefully sought his own. They had not the gentlemanly touch in them as they did last night.

His grip tightened as I heard the door open behind me along with the clinking of chains. I was thrown to the ground roughly and forgotten by him. I slowly began to act like I was cleaning as I turned to see the nymph though beaten was still oddly beautiful. Her light green skin was bruised brown and her forest green hair matted.

Her head was tilted at the sight of the Goblin King and me, still in disguise as a goblin, in curious fashion. Her eyes held mine. I felt then she knew who I truly was.

I looked at the king who now had a slight smile on his face at the sight of the naked trembling nymph. I wanted to slap him there on the spot. This was just too cruel, even for him.

"Give us a riddle!"

The nymph began to speak in a hypnotic voice:

"We three noble are thee  
One a coward but bravest amongst friends  
Two a knight to fight till all ends  
And Thee the three

King lost in love  
in search for a fair dove  
But none to find in this haven  
For thou is in love with a raven."

I watched Jareth as I cleaned a table his grip tightened around his armrest of his throne. I began to wonder if she spoke of the future Goblin Queen. "Tell me of this maiden?"

"Gladly I shall:

Maiden of the raven  
will bring all in safe haven.  
She ventured from afar as I shall.

Hardship she struggled  
Goblin King she muddled.

His world turned upside down  
now don't you frown.

She wore odd clothes  
She destroyed  
She turn those  
Who you employed

But not for harm for love so pure  
she has the one true cure"

They looked at her confused. The Goblin King was transfixed by her words as I was. She looked right at me as she spoke the next lines.

"She will see you  
as well as you two

Friends thee three  
One a coward but bravest amongst friends  
Two a knight to fight till all ends  
Three a traitor named who knew of old trends.

In her eyes you have gazed  
Long ago in a deep maze  
Maiden of eyes so green  
She was only then a teen

Fallen it has from the sun  
Maiden of the raven  
did thus run."

I dropped the mug I was holding as I realized she knew about my run. It shouldn't have come as a shock but all the same it was. I tried to hide my blunder from them. Luckily Jareth and Sir Didymus were too transfixed by what the nymph had spoken to pay any heed to me. It was Hoggle's eyes that watched me carefully.

"The maiden from the ball had raven hair!" exclaimed Sir Didymus. From his eyes I knew he too thought it spoke of the future Goblin Queen, not the past Labyrinth Champion.

"What of it I never had seen her before?"

"Thou has before the war  
Does thou want more?"

The nymph was oddly enjoying herself.

The king stood and walked towards the nymph and nodded, "You speak of a maiden that has beaten a maze that is gone now. How did I know her?"

"Song has been sung  
of strange love among

A great king thou are  
but fallen as thee for a star

Child wished away  
On a summers day

Fly thy high in the night  
like a kite  
for all she wanted was a brave knight

Fear me  
Love me  
Do as I say

Words said to maiden  
Words replied  
You have no power over fair raven  
You then cried

Lost was she  
forgotten was she  
imprison was she

Escape has she  
disguised has she  
dance has she."

I feared that she would betray me at that moment. I slowly moved to the shadows as Hoggle too slowly moved towards me. Jareth's eyes widen, "You speak of the girl!"

"Witch Williams thou name  
but it was all for game  
once you tried to tame  
in another game  
Eyes has she the same

That thee gazed  
in a long ago maze"

I hid in the shadows as the knight and king stared at the nymph wondering how it knew such things. The nymph only nodded slowly as they began to pick on what she had said. I watched as the Goblin King's temper was beginning to rise. Hoggle was only feet away from me. Every now and then his eyes were on me. We stared at each other for a second as he began toying with the bracelet.

"Bracelet she gave to one so true  
That should be a big clue"

We both turned towards the nymph. All eyes now were on us. I could not read what played on Jareth's face.

"Thou will meet again  
and try to win

Sarah Williams was then a teen  
with eyes of green

No long teen but maiden be  
in a few hours thou will see."

My mind was racing but I could feel the disguise fading slowly. I needed to leave in fear of being discovered. I crouched in the corner and pulled out the crystal from my goblin rags. I held it gently in my hand waiting for the right moment. The king grabbed the nymph. "You spoke of treason give me a reason not to imprison."

The nymph started laughing at them, "Gladly I speak treason! You need no other reason! I am already imprisoned!"

Her laughter grew as wild like the Firey's I once ran into on my first trip. Sir Didymus tried to make her stop. I knew this was my chance to escape.

"Riddle did thee speak! No more for thee be squeaked."

I quickly thought of somewhere safe. I watched as the nymph kissed Jareth on the lips as I disappeared. I felt a slight pain in my arm as glitter started to surround me.


	8. Chapter 8

I appeared on a hill. The very hill I once started my journey. It was Jareth who stood above me then but now it was Hoggle. My form was changing right before his eyes but he held me firm.

"It is you!" he yelled as I was fully changed. I lowered my eyes. I was ready for him to lead me back to the castle. I lay on the dirt not knowing what to do or say. I knew I could easily overpower him but I still pictured him my friend. "It's not safe for you to be in the castle."

I was curious on his words but replied, "It's not safe for me anywhere. Now that you found me what are you going to do with me? Give me to Sir Didymus to give to Jareth to imprison me again?"

He shook his head slowly as he released his grip on my arm. I sat up watching him as he slowly backed away, "No I'm going to give you a chance to escape from here Sarah."

I looked at him with sad eyes. It was the first time he spoke my name since I came to the dreadful place. He spoke like he actually cared for me once again.

"I have nowhere to go. I can't even go home. I've tried with this crystal," I show him the crystal that was still in my hand. It wouldn't help me escape from him now; it needed to be recharged, like my truck of disguises. "I'm here only to restore what once was but it's no use. The real Goblin King is no more."

I began to pick myself up and walk down towards the pool where I first saw Hoggle. I didn't hide my smile at the memory.

"You really are going back there, are you?" Hoggle had followed me to where I remembered the door to the Labyrinth once was.

I turned to face him, "Yes, I'm afraid I have to," I took a deep breath as I ventured forth. It was even more eerie than before. Where walls used to be now laid fallen branches and stone, I knew when I step from the front I was where I was so many years before. I looked both ways like I did before.

I was so wrapped in the silence that when Hoggle approached me again I jumped. He let out a chuckle as he scared me. "Now, would you go left or right?"

I looked at him then both ways again. "They both used to look the same to me before."

"Well, you're gonna get farther than before," he put his hands in his pockets and kicked a nearby stone like he was ashamed.

I watched him, "You do remember!"

"Of course I do! You're a hard one to forget!" He turned toward me with his head down. "I was afraid to admit I did know you."

"Oh Hoggle!" I grabbed him into a hug. He stiffen slightly but then hugged me back. I heard him sniffle as he released me.

"I'm such a terrible coward. Jareth terrifies me more than ever! There's no way to beat him," Hoggle wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt.

"I have to do something though!" I started walking towards the right.

"I know. I knew long ago, you were gonna get into trouble. I'm here now to give you a hand," he grabbed my hand and started to lead me through the wreckage.

"How did you know it was me in that disguise?"

He turned to face me, "Your eyes. No goblin I ever knew had such green eyes."

He talked about the rebellion and his involvement in it. He was a slight spy to the other side. We reached a dark forest when we heard a screeching noise from above. We both stopped in horror as a giant white bird flew down from an old tree.

Hoggle pushed me back into the shadow of a large vine tree. I let out a scream as the tree grabbed me and held me captive with its branches and vines. Hoggle tried to rip the branches from me as the tree started to pull me inside.

"Well, what have we here?"

We both looked towards the other side. The tree stopped pulling me in as the Goblin King came closer to us. Hoggle stood in front as if to protect me from him. "Ah…Your Majesty, what a nice surprise."

"Hello, Hedgewart." He stepped closer. I slowly moved trying to free myself quickly from my bondage.

"Hoggle."

The king only rolled his eyes, "_Hoggle_, can it be that you're helping this girl?"

Hoggle looked over at me then back at the Goblin King. I looked at him forcefully. He needed to deny me. He began to stumble for an answer, "Helping? In what sense?"

"In the sense that you're helping her rekindle a rebellion." He put his hands on his hips. I was trying to think of something to do. I couldn't just stand there without doing something.

"I was leading her to castle, honestly."

"What?!" I acted like I was surprised. Jareth looked quickly over at me but then back to Hoggle.

Then he began to bend down as if to listen better to Hoggle. Hoggle kept looking over at me, "I told her I knew who she was and going to help her, a little trickery on my part but actually…"

"What's that thing round your wrist?" He said it with disgust. One of his hands was cupped under his chin. I struggled silently as I oddly remembered this scene from before.

Hoggle looked down at his wrist to where the bracelet I once gave him rested. "Oh this? Where did this come from?"

Hoggle began to shuffle uncomfortably. No doubt because of nymph's riddle. Jareth stood up quickly and began to advance on Hoggle roughly grabbing his ear, "If I thought for one second that you were betraying me, I'd be force to you thrown down in the dungeons and leave you there to die like I did that Ludo."

He gasped but I yelled louder to get Jareth's attention on me instead, "You monster!"

"Monster am I? Tell me, what magic you are using on my subjects?" he began to approach me and started to lean against the tree.

"You are just cruel and…It's not fair!" I couldn't think of anything better. Jareth merely chuckled. He stared me down. I held my chin up defiantly. "You have no power over me and you know it! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Really? I like to see you escape from me this time!" His hand slowly started to inch its way around my waist.

"I'm warning you!" as I tried to escape his touch. I could feel hot tears start coming down from my eyes. "Ludo was a great friend! He was gentle, caring, and brave. He only wanted to have things back to the way they were before! And you are just a disgrace to your former self! And to think that I thought I used to be in love with you! You sicken me!"

He backed away like I had burnt him. His face was ridged. He waved his hand towards me and the tree began to pull me in again. I screamed and fought against it. Hoggle step forward to stop it but Jareth grabbed him and threw him aside.

I could hear Jareth's loud cruel laughter deep within the bark and vines that consumed me, "So long precious! I know nothing of love!"

Hoggle let out a cry but I could no longer see him. I continued my scrams until the vines wrapped around my mouth. I tried and tried to wiggle my way out but the more I did the tighter my bondage became.

I feared that this was the end for me. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. With little strength I had left I put my hand into my pocket of my vest to touch the crystal. I couldn't think of where to go but hoped that it will send me someplace better.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sarah! Sarah! Wake up! Oh please don't be dead!"

My mind was foggy and I couldn't think of what was going on or what had happened. I tired opening my eyes but it hurt to.

"She…she…can't be." Someone whimpered.

"I've done what I could. My power is weaker than ever."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes suddenly. As I did so I was rushed with a hug. I could feel their tears falling down on to me. I blinked as air started to get into my brain. As I was released I realized Hoggle was the one who had hugged me.

"What happened?" as I reached up to hold my aching head. "How did I escape?"

"The crystal, you must have touched it and it brought you back here." I looked over at the small boy who was the Labyrinth. He was far thinner than before; his hair was even grayer too. "We must get you ready for the ball."

"I'm not going." I grabbed Hoggle's out reached hand as he helped me stand up. I was still a little shaky.

"You have to, Sarah!" To my surprise it was Hoggle that said it. I looked at him curious on his sudden eagerness to have me go back to where Jareth was. "You had some odd effect on him afterwards. I don't know how to describe it."

So as I got ready unwillingly for the second ball I kept wondering if there was another way to do what the Labyrinth asked of me.

I looked at myself in the disguise of the princess think this was just wrong. I knew that the purpose of these balls were to find a Goblin Queen. Many of the others had that in mind. They didn't love him nor did he love them. This was all about duty and honor.

My duty was not the same as theirs. I care not to be the Goblin Queen. I cared about restoring the kingdom as it was and having my friends back. But I think most of all was to be able to go back home.

This time I was wearing to my distaste a brown dress with embroider ivy on it. I even had a bark and leave type mask on. I hated it. I stood there not wanting to do anything with anybody. Many gentlemen asked me to dance but I refused each one. I heard some of the woman whisper amongst themselves as I passed, "She thinks herself so high and mighty now that she danced with the king."

I spied the king. He wasn't wearing anything elegant as before. In fact he looked like he just got out of bed. He wasn't being social and mainly keeping to himself. He looked up over at me. Our eyes met and I tried to smile sweetly.

With a deep breath I walked over. I rather have stayed away. I wanted nothing to do with him but I had no other plan of attack as of yet.

"My fair lady, forgive me for I am not in the sprit for being well-mannered at the moment. I rather not enjoy your smiles. Give them to someone else," he turned his head and looked around at his other guests enjoying themselves.

"Too bad because I'm not going anywhere, your majesty." I tried saying it like I cared that he was obviously depressed but the malleolus in my voice was noticeable.

He looked me over, "Just go away. I don't want anything to do with you. You are like the others."

"Like what? Fake? Wanting to be your Queen? Acting like they care for goblins? Or even for you?" I was standing right beside him. I couldn't act some smitten girl who long for him. It didn't matter what happened. He was going to be alone in the end anyway.

"You have a strong opinion of me it seems. What have I done to get such an obvious distaste?" his temper was rising but he kept it checked because of his other guests.

"Obvious? I was trying so hard to hide it," I spat back. I knew I wasn't doing anything good with my speech. "It's not me who is like them," I motioned to the women who I heard speak of me and were now watching. They turned away with their elegant fans fluttering quicker. "It's you! You are the one who wants a Queen, the one who acts like they care for their subjects. You care for nothing but yourself. I pity the creature you are, Goblin King. You won't be loved."

He clapped lightly, "Bravo! You can see past, what others fail to see."

I leaned in closer to his ear, "No others have seen it Ludo, for instance, the other rebels, and that girl!"

He pushed me aside and raised his voice, "How dare you, how dare you speak such treasonous things to me you vile minx!"

We now had most of the eyes of the ball on us now. But it didn't stop me for laughing out loud cruelly. "Gladly sire! You don't rule me!"

He grabbed my arm, "You are right but I can make you suffer for your tongue!"

I pushed him away with tears streaming down my face, "I already am!"

Without caring about anything I picked up my skirts and ran as fast as I could but the guests gathered around me. I did the only thing I knew to do. I took a chair and with all my might hit the thin crystal-like walls causing once again the ballroom to burst like a bubble.

I heard screaming as the world we were in fell down. I was falling down to the Goblin City below no longer in my elegant dress but my normal jeans and shirt. I put my hand into my vest pocket but the crystal was gone.

I looked around quickly. Armed goblins were looking around to see what had happened. Their eyes found me and they knew I was the girl the king wanted.

"The witch, get her!" a huge mob of goblin started running towards me. I picked up a nearby sword and began running out of the city.

I turned down allies and narrow passages. I was almost out when someone stood between me and the gate out.

"You shall not pass!" He stood there with his saber pointing right at me.

"Please, Sir Didymus. I don't want to hurt you," I pointed my sword at him. I could hear and see the torches of the goblins coming towards us, "May I have your permission to pass?"

"I will fight thee to the death, maiden!" he started swiping his saber at me.

I dropped my sword, "I yield to thee great knight." I lowered myself to my knees. I couldn't fight him. Though he didn't know who I was he was still my friend.

"Well, well I see you escaped yet again."

I rose quickly and turned around to face the Goblin King with his massive army behind him. He had changed into black armor. I slowly bowed to pick up my sword. "I don't yield to you, however."

"You honestly think you can beat me?" he pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"I don't think I can," I held my sword out towards him ready to fight him; "I know I can, Jareth."

He raised an eyebrow and advanced towards me with his sword raised. I raised mine in return. There were tons of yells from the surrounding goblins. For once I was thankful for all the drama classes I went to for sword fighting. We fought with swords flashing in the light of the many torches.

We were equally matched. His footing was well as mine, he too could predict my next move as I could his. But when he lunged out I was taken by surprised at the sudden openness of his hand. So I hit him with the handle part of the sword on his hand causing him to drop his sword. His eyes flashed at me. He held his hand up opening up his chest to me, "Go ahead."

I stood there with the sword now at his throat. "No. You are too good of a swordsman to leave such a vital part defenseless. Why are you letting me beat you?"

He smirked, "I'm not letting you." I realized too late it was a trick. Like the sudden hole that came when I picked the door one appeared at my feet causing me to fall.

Held up by the helping hands, I watched him as they lowered me down to the oubliette. It's a place where you put people to forget. So that was it. The Goblin King disappeared as above me darken and slowly the hands lowered me.

"Stop!" I yelled at them. "You aren't helping."

"What?" as it made a face with other hands on the side, "We are helping hands."

"Yes but I don't need help going down," as I tried to sweet talk my way out. "I rather go up you see."

"Well?" another face appeared beside me.

"The king ordered."

"But she is the one from before."

"The who from before?"

I was being partly lowered then as soon as I was I was being risen back up. It seemed half of the hands remembered holding me while the other half didn't.

"Sarah! Grab on!"

I looked up at the rope that got lowered thinking it was Hoggle but it wasn't. It was one of the guards from the door. The one I named Ralph. I slowly with help from some hands got out of the hole.


	10. Chapter 10

The guard pulled me out. I looked around. It seemed almost like the same hallway. "But how?"

"You caused quite a stir in the city as you fell from the starry night. I think some even thought you were some sort of goddess," he chuckled at me. "But we can't linger here much longer."

I raised to my feet as the guard lead me down a narrow passage. With a quick glance from behind he pushed me forward, "Hurry, I can't go further. Someone will be waiting for you just beyond."

"Thanks for your help," I smiled and shook his hand.

"No we thank you for coming and giving us hope," with that he was gone. I watched him for a bit before turning and hurrying quickly on.

It was so dark down the passage. I wanted to put my hand against the wall that remained for support but I feared I might touch something that I shouldn't.

"Who goes there!?" shouted some dark figure ahead of me.

"Sarah!" I yelled to them. This had to the one waiting for me.

"Really?" the figured approached me. I could see the faint green glow of its skin. "They told me someone was coming but not who."

I stumbled over a rock and almost fell if it were not for the hand that helped balance me. I looked at the figure. It was the nymph. I gasped at the sight of her, "How did you escape?"

She chuckled, "The king thought me unfit for entertainment purposes."

I too laughed. "I image so. Thank you for causing enough of scene by the way."

She shrugged it off as she started leading me down a steep hill, "I saw your eyes and knew."

I tried to look around at where we were going but couldn't tell so asked.

"A great hideout," she began to explain the sudden movement back towards the revolt. Those who hide in fear now came out because of the sight of me tonight and those who did not believe realize maybe something was true in words spoken by those revolutionaries. My appearance and battle with the king was deemed a heroic moment.

I snorted, "Hardly, heroic. Maybe stubborn or stupid even."

She shook her head but didn't say anything more.

We slowly came towards a cave but it wasn't like any caves I had ever been in before. As the deeper we got the lighter it became. It seemed like there was almost electricity coming from the walls and ceiling. It wasn't really that cold either. I began slowly looking around. At first I thought we were alone but slowly I started seeing creatures peek behind rocks. Their eyes followed us. I heard whispers amongst them and on occasion I heard my name muttered. Also at times I heard the word witch muttered.

We stopped in a type of semicircle. The creatures of all sort and sizes began emerging from all around. I felt like Dorothy in Mutchinland. The nymph beside me started humming slightly. I looked over at her. She tilted her head at me and gave a slight smile with arms risen out to the creatures.

Then she began to sing. Her voice was just as hypnotic as before:

"Look, look, here  
my friends.  
Give me your ear.  
Things soon will come to end.

This maiden of the raven  
with eyes so green  
she will give us back our safe haven  
she came once when she was a teen

Listen to me  
and it will be  
for it is truly she

Come out  
Come out

Sarah thus name  
King can't tame

Together we fight  
for what is right!"

Loud cheers came from all around us. I was shaken by the fact they thought me a leader. I didn't know how to lead these creatures to restore their kingdom. I forced a smile as many came to gather around me. Many shook my hand or hugged my legs. It was way overwhelming.

They then slowly crawled back to where they hid leaving the nymph and me seemingly alone again. She grabbed my forearm and lead me to what seemed to be a room.

"Here you must be tired," she pointed towards a small cot that lay in the dark corner.

I thanked her and when to it. I stretched out and closed my eyes wondering what I had just gotten myself into. I wanted nothing more than fall to sleep soundly but as soon as I thought I was drifting I was being shaken awake.

I opened my eyes to see Hoggle. He smiled slightly at me, "Sorry to waken you but the council is starting to meet. I think you might want to watch."

I nodded and we crept down to where I was earlier. Hoggle pushed me to the ground, "You weren't invited. I don't know why. But stay here."

I watched as he trotted up to the long table where many I recognized sat. At the head I saw the Wiseman with the bird hat. "Well, about time you came, Hoggle."

He muttered something inaudible before sitting by a group of dwarves. He looked much smaller amongst them.

"Why are we called now?" asked some man who I recognized from the ball.

"Now is the time to act!" shouted some other dwarf I never meet.

"No now is the time to plan what we are to do, Horrible. Acting without plan is no act at all," muttered the Wiseman. He seemed to be almost asleep.

"I say we storm castle and clap that rat Jareth in irons!"

Many shouted agreeing to this.

"Rat he may be. But he is still the rightful ruler no matter what we do." I recognized the voice even before I saw the young boy who was the Labyrinth. He slowly walked over with his hands folded behind his back.

Many looked up at him in a sort of awe, there were even a few that bowed to him as he reached the head of the table. The Wiseman stood up offering the Labyrinth his seat. The Labyrinth only shook his head. He looked around at the ones gathered around the table. He cleared his throat then asked the council, "Why isn't my Champion among you?"

"She is a witch!"

"She caused all of this!"

And other hateful words were exchanged. I clutched my fists together. It took all of my will not to storm in on them but I kept telling myself I promised Hoggle I would not react to what they might say about me.

There was a small voice that was barely heard amongst the shouting, "Sarah isn't those things! She is the rightful Champion and therefore rightful Goblin Queen!"

At the mention of my being queen the room silenced and all eyes were now on the speaker. Hoggle squirmed uncomfortable at the amount of attention on him but continued to stick up for me, "Those of you who met her last time, know her true character. She is a loyal friend. She honestly cares about all of us!"

"If she is so loyal and caring she should have helped before!"

"If we had the power to bring her back then we would have! Ludo gave himself up so that she could be here now! You remember what he said of her. She could have defeated Sir Didymus at the gate but because of her loyalty to him as a friend she didn't! We have to stick together in this. Sarah beat Jareth before. Why are we arguing that she can't beat him again?"

"My dear brother, I seem to recall the last time the rebellion was in full you coward away behind our dear ruler. Tell me now why you join us you miserable whelp?" grunted a huge dwarf that spoke of storming the castle. There were shouts of agreement muttered around by many.

"Hoggle helped me," replied the Labyrinth with wary eyes.

They looked at him for a second then the dwarf replied, "Master Labyrinth, I know my dear retched brother to know that isn't all together true. And all due respect to the rightful rat King, I say we gather an army of dwarves, goblins, pixies, elves, and other creatures and take the castle to dethrone the King and put someone fit on the throne," he leaned towards the Labyrinth, "And not your Champion or as some say the rightful Goblin Queen. I don't believe all the things that the giant fur ball spoke of, my bastard brother, or even you."

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed right up to the dwarf and grabbed him, "Just taking the castle isn't going to solve your problems!" I looked around at the others with my hair flying around me as my anger grew, "You speak of restoring this kingdom to its rightful image. Jareth is the king there is no question about that! He has been here long before many of you and will remain after many of you as well. Killing him or his loyal subjects isn't going to help because the fact remains who are you really killing? YOU are his loyal subjects, every single one of you. The issue isn't if he is fit or not to rule. The issue is helping the Labyrinth, protecting what is right."

I was shaking slightly in my fit of rage. I turned to the dwarf, "And if I ever hear you so much as whisper a lie about my friends, you will have to answer to me." I pushed him down forcefully to the ground.

There was a slight clapping from the end of the table. I turned to see the Wiseman smiling slightly at me, "Very well said Miss Sarah, it is very good to see you at a council meeting you were not invited to."

I blushed slightly at my dramatic entrance and would have backed away from the table if it were not for the fact all eyes were on me waiting for some drastic plan. "Please forgive my intrusion but I could not stand hearing my friends or the Goblin King cruelly insulted."

"So you believe we should keep the King on the throne?" spoke one of the elves.

I turned to him and nodded, "I do."

A warty old goblin snarled, "Is your plan involve making you Goblin Queen?"

I turned to him, "No. I have no desire to be Goblin Queen. My plan all along has been to restore the Labyrinth's power and to make Jareth realized his duty to the Labyrinth."

"Why are you helping us?" spoke a light blue nymph that sat to the nymph I knew.

"Because of the help I received from being here, Underground. I have grown and learnt very much from my experience here. I made the truest friends I have ever had down here. They would do anything for me, and I for them in return," I looked at every single being as I spoke. I could tell that there were some who did not trust me but many supported me.

"So what—,"started the Wiseman's hat.

"—is your plan?" grumbled the Wiseman who stared at his hat in disgust.

I gulped, "The next ball will be in a few nights. I am going to go."

Noise of discord started to rise amongst the council but the Wiseman held up his hand causing them to stop and asking for me to continue.

"I'm going as myself. No disguise. I only want to talk to the king, to reason with him and listen to him in return. Taking action with violence isn't going to make him listen to our needs," I added when I noticed one of the dwarves started to ask about an army. I took a deep breath and continued, "I want to take him to the last remains of the physical labyrinth. Once he and the labyrinth are joined again the Labyrinth will begin to restore itself."

Few nodded as I finished. I knew some were displeased with my plan but it was all that I could think of at the moment. I was asked politely to leave as the council debated about my plan. I bowed to them all as I made my leave. I knew even if they didn't pass my plan I was still going to act to it. I knew Jareth would expect an army of attack with me leading the rebel forces. I felt certain he would not expect me to come in parley.


	11. Chapter 11

I was awoken the next morning by my nymph friend, Stella, as I found out her name. She handed me a small breakfast as she smiled happily at me, "They voted for your plan!"

She spoke of the events after my departure. There were great amounts of arguing but eventually after some modification, of course, my initial plan was passed. I was to go to the ball with however a large party protecting me, which I figured since I recognized many of the elves and taller goblins from previous balls.

"Oh you must come and see what the silkworms are designing for your dress!" she said excitedly as she grabbed my hand pulling down the passage ways.

An elegant elf greeted us as we got to the sewing room. She began stating that these were to be the costumes for the Grande Ball. I admire each with enthusiasm then asked her polity, "May I have a hand in designing my gown? I knew exactly what I want."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh my dear child, I hardly think it will matter."

I smile at her as sweet as I could, "Oh but it does. I know that the Goblin King will wear his most grand suit. I must be equally as grand as he in order to entice a meeting with him."

"Well the silkworms have already started," she huffed at me and shoved a sketch of my gown in my arms.

I looked down at it. It was not what was needed. I was about to start asking for some minor adjustments when I notice the elf was gone. I groaned in frustration as I wadded the paper.

" 'Allo?"

I looked around for the cheery voice I recognized and then smile at the worm behind me. "Hello. I didn't expect I would see you again!"

"One normally does not know what to expect in the Labyrinth," I nodded in agreement as he continued; "You should come meet the missus. She is making your gown." The worm grinned.

"Oh that would be lovely, since I didn't have time to meet her last time."

The worm took me to the room which held my gown for the ball. It was black and red. I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear," spoke a worm wearing a red bonnet. I figured this must be the 'missus.'

"You must be the missus, it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled down at her.

She nodded in agreement then began asking what I had in mind. I started describing in detail what I wanted. I wanted the exact dress I had worn to the ball from my run. The more excited the worm and the missus became at the description the more excited I became. I soon took notice that my black and red gown was on the floor and the other silkworms started to make the dress I was describing. I blushed slightly at my notice of the sudden change in the air that came with a more elegant dress for me.

"So you want to be the picture of innocence again?"

I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned to see a young man leaning against the wall. He moved closer to me grabbed my hand and kiss it, "You were remarkably beautiful, my dear girl, then, and even more so now."

His gray eyes stared brazenly at me, making me feel uncomfortable. I pulled my hand away from him as I smiled, "I remember you from that corrupted ballroom."

He returned my smile, "I'm glad you remember me for I could not easily forget the sight of you," he inclined his head, "I don't think Madam Adel will be please with your taking charge of your dress but then again I dear say she too remembers how all eyes were on you that evening. But then again they have been on you every evening this turn."

I smiled and thanked him wanting so desperately to be gone from him. I turned to see where the worm and his missus went off too only to notice that they were both extremely busy with my dress. I turned back to him sort of lost on what to do.

"I'm to take you back to Stella," he smiled and offered his arm to me. I reluctantly took it and walked with him allowing the silkworms to their work.

As soon as Stella saw me she ran happily to greet us. I watched happily as the young man left us alone. I turned to her looking around, "Where is Hoggle?"

I hadn't seen or heard word from him since before the council. I watched as Stella looked uncomfortable, "He's ashamed. The council blames him for not giving Sir Didymus up. They think he is a spy."

Without asking her to, she started leading me to where Hoggle was. I could see his slouched figure secluded from the huge group gathered around a fire. I approached him despite the calls of the group to join them and not the coward.

He tried to not look at me as I sat beside him, "Hi Hoggle. I haven't seen you much today."

"I don't think it good for you to see me at all," he grumbled.

"Oh? And why am I not allowed to see my best friend?" I crossed my arms.

He looked at me, "I'm nothn' but a coward. I didn't want them to hurt Didymus. So they exclude me from helping you for the ball."

"Well then I think they shouldn't include me in helping either. I don't want to hurt Didymus either. Besides I think it is kind of brave that you stick up for what you believe is right. If I'm mistaken you were once called valiant before." I smiled at him. He thought for a moment then smiled back at me.

We began talking about the ball that was coming when I got an idea. "I want you to come, Hoggle, in case I need you. You could go in disguise with one of the items from my trunk."

He thought for a moment and nodded. Soon others that I meet before began gathering around us despite the groups yells. To each new member we greeted each other like old friends. Soon our group was larger and filled with laughter.

A small goblin who sat on my knee looked up at me, "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" I asked. I could tell others around me were getting ready to start something.

"The babe with the power," a goblin to my left said.

I looked at him confused, "What power?"

"Power of Voodoo!" shouted a group of pixies.

"Who do?" asked Hoggle. I watched as goblins, pixies, a few dwarves started dancing slightly.

"You do!" they all shouted at me.

I started laughing. As the goblins all pushed me up from where I was sitting to make me start dancing. They started shouting, "Dance magic dance, Jump magic jump!"

We all randomly started dancing to the song they all knew. I heard weird phrases inserted here and there. A small goblin pulled at my leg wanting me to throw him into the air. I sighed and did.

I excused myself when I noticed the Labyrinth in the shadows. I went to him slightly out of breath at dancing with the huge group.

"You will make a fine Queen you know." He looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"I told you I have no desire to be Queen." I look over at the group of creatures still dancing slightly at the odd song, "What song are they singing anyway?"

"A song that the Goblin King used to sing," he smiled knowingly at me.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt like I was being tortured as tiny little hands started curling my hair in the tight curls I wanted. As they worked on my hair I worked on my headdress. It was hard work because my hands kept shaking. I set it down on the vanity and watched in the clouded mirror as fairies and pixies did my hair.

I saw Hoggle come to over to me. I smiled at him as he wrinkled his nose at the few fairies that were buzzing around. I knew he wanted his bug spray but he would not voice that here. "Why are all the mirrors clouded?"

It was a question I had wanted to ask for so long. Hoggle sighed as he looked at it the huge ornate mirror, "They are kind of like portals. Some take you to places like how we got to your house afterwards, others show you the past, some the present, and a few the future."

"It's said that the Goblin King looked into one and saw the maiden he was to marry," spoke one of the fairies.

"But she denied him. So he made it so that no mirror will show anything," chimed another.

I looked at my hazy reflection in the mirror. Hoggle grabbed my hand. He held it still as he patted it. He wanted to calm me but knew no words to do so. When my hair was done I put my headdress on but my hands shook that I couldn't get it right. I lowered my hands to my face and cried into them. "I'm so scared, Hoggle."

"Shh…we'll be there if you need us…" he rubbed my back gently.

"…I can call." I lowered my hands and grabbed him into a hug.

"If anyone can talk sense into the Goblin King it's you," he whispered to me as he wrapped me tightly with his arms. I felt safe there like I did with Ludo in the dungeons. The memory of them made me tremble more. I kept thinking once I saved the Labyrinth that everything would be okay but really it won't. It won't bring Ludo back.

"Poor Ludo," I muttered.

"Shh…he would be proud of you like I am," he pulled me away and wiped away my tears with a worn out hankie.

"Like we all are, Sarah."

I turned to see a few friends of old and of new. They were all in costume and all smiling at me. "It's time."

I nodded. "Give me a minute. I'll meet you all there."

They all wished me luck as they left one by one till I was alone in the room. I grabbed my dress and started to put the finishing touches on. With dress on and makeup I looked at myself in the mirror. It was as if I was being shown the past. I was what I remembered from the ballroom. Hoggle's words echoed 'If anyone can talk sense into the Goblin King it's you.'

I walked out of the room and magically I was on the outside of the ballroom. I could see all the guests gathered round dancing and laughing. The chandeliers gleamed with glitter cling to the wax of the candles. I took a deep breath as I entered. Some guests ended their conversation as I entered to watch me as I weaved in and out of them to find the one I was looking for.

I could feel thousands of eyes on me as I made my way around the ballroom. I turned my head every now and then thinking I had caught a glimpse of the Goblin King in his blue jeweled jacket but as soon as I looked he was nowhere to be seen.

"Elegant as always my dear," whispered the young man in my ear. I turned to face him when I saw the Goblin King standing behind him entwined with two voluptuous women. It was then our eyes met. He glided past the two women towards me.

I stood transfixed on the spot. He too was what I remembered from the ballroom of the past with the midnight blue jeweled jacket, makeup that made even his eyes more piercing than normal, and streaks of blue in his wild blonde hair. His white gloved hand was held out to me. I hesitated for a second before grabbing it.

We started gliding across the floor. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I looked up at Jareth and he was watching me intently.

"I am quite surprised to see you, again," he smirked at me. He began looking around, "Are you here to attack or hold me hostage?"

"Neither. I'm here requesting a parlay." I looked him straight in the eye to show I wasn't afraid of him.

"A parlay? That is not what I expected," he twirled me around. Our body language didn't match the tone in our voices. From the looks we were getting many assumed I was the one he was in love with.

"Yes. I believe we have reached a standstill in this little revolution of ours," I smirked at him as I rested my head gently on his shoulder.

He let out a slight chuckle, "I will grant you, your parlay."

I began to pull away when he tightened his grip around me and pulled me back in closer, "After we finish our dance, precious."

When we finished he grabbed my hand. It was weird feeling with our hands interlaced as if lovers when we were in actuality supposed enemies. I knew he was going to take me to the throne room.

We stood at the bottom of the stairs when he waved his other hand at an empty place beside the horned throne causing another chair to appear, "Be seated."

"Thank you," I began to climb up the slight stage to the chair.

"I image you want to test out how sitting on a throne feels," as he suddenly appeared in the chair he had created.

I stopped right by the throne and looked at it wondering what he was plotting, "It is not my intention to replace you as ruler."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Really now? Then pray tell, what is your intention?"

I remained standing with my hand on the armrest of the throne, "To convince you that the Labyrinth is real. The only thing I ask of you is that you let me take you to its shrine and combine with it."

"And why would I want to?" He tossed a leg over the armrest of the chair he sat in.

"Well," I paused to think of the best way to catch him, "I see that in any way you look at it you win. I take you to the labyrinth to gain _more_ power than you have now. If by some reason that doesn't work you gain me."

His eyes were focused intently at me. I felt naked even under the large amount of fabric from the dress. I gently sat on the ground next to his foot looking up at him. A large grin appeared on his face, "So I let you take me to this place, that I don't know of. To combine with a force I don't know in order to gain more power. And if I fail to combine with said force I gain you forever, precious? Did I get that all right?"

I nodded slowly. He then grabbed my hand and raised me up. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. His eyes flashed dangerously at me as his eyes traveled up and down my body. I could almost feel his eyes relishing my face, then my bare white shoulders, my breasts, my hips, and then back up to my lips, "You are right I haven't much to lose."

I fought the urge to hit him. I secretly prayed that this would all work well; I did not want to end up a concubine to _this_ Goblin King. We interlaced our hands once again as I said the right words, "I wish that the goblins would take us, right now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Just as the Goblin King appeared suddenly to me in a whirl of glitter and flash of lighting many years ago, we appeared in front of the last remaining physical labyrinth. I watched as Jareth looked around curiously. I could tell he too felt that this was some place special like I had felt when I arrived to this shrine the first time. Without waiting for him to say anything I pulled him forward leading him to the center of the labyrinth where the circular white marble laid.

He never spoke as we approached the marble circle. I would have not realized he was with me if I was not holding his hand tight. I slowly stepped onto the circular base. Jareth's eyes held mine, wondering what was going on. I pulled him onto with me. No sooner that he step on to it a great light enveloped us completely.

I closed my eyes and sought protection from the brightness in Jareth's chest. It was when I did I felt his arms go around me as if to protect me from the light as well. We were so close I could feel his heartbeat, feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. His closeness made my heart flutter for a moment.

His arms quickly lowered as if he suddenly loathed the idea of touching me. I began to look around. We were someplace else. Jareth was looking madly around waiting for an attack. But I, I looked up to the sky waiting to see if this was a scene from the past. I half expected to see my younger self fall from the sky but when I didn't I looked around at the dark archways looking if another Jareth would emerge. But it wasn't Jareth clad in tattered white that came from the archway it was the Labyrinth.

"Where are we?!" Jareth demanded trying to sound in control and yet for the first time since I have known him he seemed frighten.

I tried to answer but I never knew where this truly was. Then the Labyrinth began speaking, "You, my Goblin King and Champion, are in the very heart of the labyrinth." He gestured around the fallen floating stairs.

He began moving towards us with his hands behind his back. Jareth looked down at the Labyrinth do doubt wondering how this thing, this seemingly child-like individual could possibly grant him more power than he had now. He smirked and eyes flashed cruelly, "_You_ are the Labyrinth. You are not what I expected."

The Labyrinth only chuckled, "You seem to have forgotten. Nothing is as it seems in the labyrinth." He stood in front of Jareth only coming up to his waist. Though the Labyrinth appeared as a child, of about now five, he seemed more threating than the mighty Goblin King to me when he smiled showing his white pointy teeth, "I have something for you."

The Labyrinth waved his hand, I expected a crystal to appear but one didn't. I waited for something to happen but again it seemed as time itself stood still. I looked over at Jareth whose mouth was open in a silent scream. His eyes were bulging and his face was in complete terror. I ran to him. "What did you to do him!?" I tried to shake him, to make him respond to me in some way.

The Labyrinth smiled than vanished. When he did so Jareth's eyes shut tight and he began to fall. I quickly grabbed him, holding him tight. His body was completely limp. I looked around to only realize I was someplace new. I was in a bedroom.

I half carried, half dragged him to the large bed. I plopped him down on it. He was still not responding to anything I did. I took off his jacket and tucked him into the bed. He seemed at times peaceful like he was dreaming of a happy time but then his face would change. He would wrinkle his brow as if frustrated or angry. I without realizing it was stroking his hair. I sat there on his bed for the longest time just watching him. Then for seemingly no reason at all I bent down and kissed his forehead.

I stood, still watching him as I made my way to a couch that was across the room. I slowly began removing my dress leaving only my thin slip on. I laid my dress on a chair nearby. I sighed as I lowered myself onto the couch. I couldn't leave him though I did not know what I would find in the morning. I laid my head down and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt of home that night. I couldn't tell at first what was going on but when my mom, dad, stepmom and Toby began crying around a white bed, I knew. I approached them seeing me laying in a hospital bed in a coma. I stood beside Toby and kept trying to tell him I was okay but he never heard me. Then my dad grabbed a dentist lamp and shined in on me. I was confused why he was doing it. I, now in my body, was trying to block the bright light when two arms wrapped around me gently.

My eyes snapped open suddenly. I stretch out causing the blanket that was wrapped around me to fall. I looked at it knowing that when I went to sleep I had no blanket. I quickly looked up at the bed knowing that it was most likely empty. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around me as I got up. I stared at the empty bed then when a light breeze blew I turned to see a door cracked it was letting in the light.

I slowly walked towards it pulling the warm blanket closer to me. I entered the empty balcony. I inhaled deeply as I approached the rail. I had to see the view. When my hand was on the rail I let out my held breath.

It was remarkable. I don't even have words to fully describe what I saw. From every direction I looked and as far as the eye can see was not the ruins, was not a desolate land of over growth or desert, but a great labyrinth. I had done it. I restored it. The mere sight of it was…

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned around quickly expecting it to be the Goblin King but it wasn't. It was a boy about my age. I didn't know who he was at first but when he smiled and approached me I knew it was the Labyrinth restored to his full power. "I should thank you but I feel that it just isn't enough for what you have done."

He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it. I stared at him not knowing how or what to say.

"My dear Champion, how can I ever repay you for the service you have done not only for me but for this kingdom? I am forever indebted to you." He held my hand tight.

I should have said something along the lines of it was nothing; you don't have to repay me for it. I even should have asked about Hoggle, Stella, Sir Didymus, the goblins, the dwarves, every revolutionary but I didn't. I only asked, "Where's Jareth?"

"You know fully well where he is." He squeezed my hand then let go. I looked at him in the eye then it hit me. I ran passed him without saying a word.

I grabbed my jeans and shirt that lay on the chair that my dress once was. I quickly pulled my clothes on and shoes. When done, I ran out of the bedroom, down the many passages to the throne room. I would have continued running up the stairs to where Jareth was but I ran into someone.

"Forgive me, my fair lady," bowed the knight. I looked at him and smiled but he could not see it. He refused to look me in the eye. Slowly he removed his saber and presented to me, "I am not worthy of my title. I await your sentence for a traitor that I am." Sir Didymus knelt to the grown waiting for me to excommunicate him.

With his saber now in hand, "With the power vested in me as, Champion of the Labyrinth," I touched his right shoulder with the saber, "I dub thee, Sir Didymus the True." I finished re-knighting him.

He looked up at me surprised but I continued, "I give thee this token of your nobility," now presenting the saber to him, "Use it well, my dear Knight."

"But I am not worthy of it, fair maiden. I have not done my rightful duty." He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Have you fought for what you believed was right?"

He nodded.

"Have you been faithful and loyal to the crowned King?"

He nodded.

"Then I believe you have done your rightful duty."

He shook his head, "I have not been faithful and loyal to you. I swore to be your servant, your champion, my Lady Sarah."

I bent down to him, "Sir Didymus, you have always and will always be my champion. No other knight can ever replace you. No matter what you have done or think you have done, I forgive you."

He smiled at me though his teary eyes. Without reserve he grabbed me into a hug. It felt amazing to have a friend restored to me. I hugged him tight. "I've missed you."

I let go of him, "Now Sir Didymus, I must go to Jareth."

His eyes lit up, "May I accompany you on this very noble of quest, my lady?"

I shook my head, "No. For I have a very noble request for you." he looked at me eager to serve, "I want you to stand guard here. Let no one in here until Jareth and I emerge though that passageway," motioning to the stairway slightly behind the throne.

He bowed, "Very well my lady. But if you shall need me…"

"I'll call." I smiled at him as I started again to run up the stairs this time not looking for Toby but for the Goblin King.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran quickly and looked feverously around for him. I ran up and downstairs, across platforms, and though passageways. Then found him. He was sitting on a platform, though I couldn't really tell it seemed to be the one I jumped off of to get to Toby. He was in a ball with his knees up close to his chest and his gloved hands hiding his face from view.

I approached him carefully then lowered myself down to sit beside him. I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Then laying my head on my knees I turned to look at him. He seemed not to realize I was there but then slowly his hands began to lower from his eyes and rest on his lips. He turned to me. I couldn't read his face.

"Hello," was all I could say.

He blinked. "I should…I don't know what to say." He paused he lowered his hands from his lips resting them on his knees. "Thank you doesn't seem to cut it."

I looked at him. He seemed lost, even seemed a bit broken. "You really don't have to thank me."

"You're right I don't. I should be begging for your forgiveness but I know that is something I will never receive." He spoke bitterly but not towards me, towards his very self.

I continued to look at him, "I forgave you a long time ago."

He let out a slight snort of disbelief. He was about to respond but I cut him off, "Really I did. When I came here this time, I didn't come to beat you but to give you the kingdom you deserve."

"That's where you are wrong. I don't deserve this kingdom. I let my pride, my greed to consume me. I doubt my very subjects care about me." He wasn't looking at me anymore but out towards the room.

"Your subjects want you. I was at one of the hideouts. Do you want to know what your goblins did?" I asked him. He turned back towards me waiting, "They toasted to you! They even sang and danced."

"Of my dethroning," he spat.

I shook my head at him, "You remind me of the babe."

His eyes seemed to light up suddenly, "What babe?"

"The babe with the power." I replied.

He turned away from me. I hesitated for a second then reached out to grab his hand. He looked me in the eye not understanding. "I believe in you, truly I do."

"Sarah, why are you acting like you care for me?"

I truthfully told him, "Because I do care about you, Jareth."

His eyes tried to see false in what I said but I could tell they couldn't. He squeezed my hand. "This is my fault."

I didn't know what to say about that. I was only told that a great power was released and began destroying the labyrinth.

"I was devastated that a young girl could easily defeat someone as powerful as me. I locked myself up not wanting anyone. I then wanted power. Power you took from me left a sort of hole. If I was not a proud King this wouldn't have happened."

I looked at him. He truly was hurt by my words than I had ever known. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past now. What matters now is what you do in response to what you have done."

"I want to make a monument to the fallen. It would have Ludo in the center…" he began.

I was so taken by the gesture that I grabbed him into a tight hug. Tears streamed down my face onto his hair and shoulder. "Thank you," I kept muttering. He wrapped his arms around me and began stroking my hair.

With one hand he found my chin and brought up my face to look at him. I knew my eyes were puffy and red from crying. He looked at me with such tenderness, "You are such a precious thing."

My eyes held his than lowered quickly but then back up to his. I had been in so many hugs from friends but this one; this one had to be the best. I secretly longed to remain in it forever but I knew I couldn't. I pushed away from him and wiped my tears with the back of my hands.

He stood suddenly, "Come I should make an announcement to my subjects," he offered me his hand. I slowly reached up to it. He helped me up and together hand in hand we made our way back to the throne room.

Once in the throne room he instructed Sir Didymus to gather his subjects in the square for an announcement by him and the Champion of the Labyrinth. Sir Didymus looked at me quickly smiled briefly and went out.

Jareth turned towards me, "It would give me great honor if you would join me for breakfast."

I smiled nodding, "I am rather hungry."

He led me in silence to a great dining hall. On its table laid numerous dishes. I was shocked by the magnitude of food there for just us two.

"My goblins seemed to have gotten carried away at providing a breakfast for you," he smiled gently at my noticeable shock.

I nodded, "I say so. Anything we can't finish should go to the ones who come."

Jareth only nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs. I sat beside him.

We ate in silence. From time to time I felt his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it. When I felt them again I looked up at him. His face was unreadable as we made eye contact. "I imagine you wish to go home after this."

Home, I could go home now. I felt almost foolish that I had forgotten about home. I knew I belong there for they had to be wondering what happened to me by now. And yet at that moment home wasn't where I belonged, "I do wish to go home but I think…I think right now I need to help the kingdom."

Jareth looked at me in shocked, "Sarah you have done so much for this kingdom. If you wish to stay, I will be only too happy to grant it."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know how long I stayed. It would have lasted longer if I hadn't had a nightmare about home again.

I was being buried by my parents. I had awoken suddenly in the coffin and banging on it to be let out. I could hear voices of my parents and Toby. I cried out louder and louder. My hands were on fire for trying to escape from the coffin. Blood was everywhere.

"Sarah! Sarah!" I pushed against what was holding me but it tightened around me. I was being shaken when I opened my eyes to a pair of frantic mismatched blue eyes framed by tangled blonde hair.

I was breathing hard unable to speak. Gentle arms wrapped around me rocking me to calm down. "It's alright, precious. I have you. Nothing will harm you, I promise."

My cheeks were wet with tears. I moved to wipe them when I felt a hand wipe them for me. I looked up at him. He looked so scared. As the memory of the dream slowly faded I noticed he was only wearing a thin pair of pants. I felt suddenly ashamed for having waked him up in the middle of the night.

"I'm so sorry," I began muttering starting to cry again. Again he wiped the tears away.

I tried to hide my face when he grabbed it making me look up at him, "Don't be." He kissed my forehead then wrapped his firm arms around me again.

"I want to go home," I sounded so much like a child.

"I know," was all he said as he patted my hair. He held me for what seem like forever, "You should go back to sleep."

I only nodded and lay back down in the bed. He began wrapping me in the covers that I must have flung off during the dream. He stood up when I grabbed his hand. I was suddenly afraid of going back to the dream, "Stay." I pleaded.

He didn't say anything as he moved me over and sat beside me. I felt suddenly safe once again in his arms. He slowly began sing softly to me. I recognized the song from the ballroom. My eyes were suddenly becoming heavy.

"I'll be there for you  
as the world falls down."

I fell asleep soundly not dreaming of anything else.

In the morning I woke up alone. I could still feel the warmth beside me where Jareth had been. So it wasn't a dream. He had come during the night. I stood up and gotten dress quickly.

I made my way towards where Jareth normally was in the morning. I was about to go in when I heard voices from within.

"Surely she knows your highness?" It was Sir Didymus.

"She doesn't. I haven't told her. No one is supposed to know," it was Jareth but his voice was odd to me.

"But…why not? You and she have talked so many times!" This time it was Hoggle.

"I can't tell her. She wants to go home. I'll let her go and so will you," his voice was demanding.

"But, your majesty, you lo…" began Stella.

"Enough! We'll speak of this no more!" I heard his boots hit the floor as they began to approach the door.

I looked around and ran up the hall. I leaned against the wall thinking of what I had just overheard.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" I looked up suddenly at Jareth.

"Yeah," I said. I slightly blushed, "Thank you for last night."

He reached out towards me, "Sarah, I have something to show you."

I reached out to him as he began leading me to where I was before. We entered the room where Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Stella waited. I was rushed by the three of them in a huge hug. They pulled me to a large mirror. I looked at it. It was simple looking and yet elegant with its dark golden frame. I saw Jareth standing behind me in the mirror. That's when I realized it wasn't clouded anymore. I turned around to him in surprise.

"This mirror will take you home. I have reorder time so no one will know you have been missing," was all he said. I smiled. Home, I could go home. I turned to my friends hugging each one in goodbye.

"We'll miss you."

"If you ever need us…"

"…for any reason at all."

"Just call."

They all smiled at me and step back as Jareth step forward. I looked at him. "Thank you."

"I've done it all for you," he held out his hand.

I took it. We shook hands. He was the first to let go. His face was stern like the Goblin King I remembered. I turned and made my way to the mirror. I was about to go through it when I stopped. I couldn't leave without giving Jareth a proper goodbye as well.

I turned suddenly around facing him. I bit my lip. He only nodded as if saying it was okay to just step through. I looked back. I could see the studio now. I ran up to him embracing him. He seemed stun for a second before he too embraced me tightly. "I'll miss you, Jareth."

In my hair he said, "And I you, precious."

After sometime we pulled away from each other. I looked up at him. His eyes seemed so sad. I couldn't bear looking at them. "You are a great friend and king," I told him. I reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

I turned quickly around to the mirror. Right before stepping through I looked back at them all but I saw Jareth with his hand on his cheek where I had kissed him. He smiled at me. That was the last thing I saw before I was in the Aboveground.


	16. Chapter 16

I have tried to go back to a normal life afterwards. I emerged myself in my studies during my final semester. At time I greatly missed them all but most of all Jareth. When I needed someone but no one was around I would go on long walks in a park.

It would remind me of my time in the labyrinth with Jareth. We would always go on walks. Sometimes not talking for moments on end and at times talking about everything and anything. I had asked him what had happened to him when he met the Labyrinth. He would always avoid answering saying it was too painful.

Though after time passed and we became closer he told me. He relived every experience with his runners which weren't bad at least until he got to me. I tried to apologize but he told me I had nothing to apologize for. He seemed he wanted to tell me more but was afraid to. I didn't ask him about it anymore.

It wasn't till one day he told me, he would have made the princess I was in disguise as his queen. I asked why. He told me it was because she seemed honestly concerned about the kingdom.

He later continued saying at times he could almost remember me. He told me his shame when he wanted to dishonor me. I asked him of these times. He sighed telling me each one. The moment he met me in the throne room where I was defying him, moment where he saw me in rags, moment I said that he had no power over me and the mere thought of him sicken me. That's when he asked me what I honestly felt for him. And I was embarrassed because I honestly didn't know. His face had hardened when I said it and we continued in silence for a very long time.

When I thought of him I felt better. I wanted to call on them but I never brought myself to do it. It was then I started avoiding mirrors. They would show me, my friends and Jareth. It was on one occasion I saw Jareth standing at a wedding ceremony getting married. I was so shock by the image that I hid from mirrors like a vampire. In my room I covered the mirrors up with elegant looking fabric.

Even avoiding them I saw him with his very own children. I saw Hoggle happily married to Stella. Saw Sir Didymus with some fair fox maiden. I was happy they were happy, happy that they weren't alone and were loved dearly.

Months passed.

I was happily getting ready for graduation. Today was the big day. I was finishing up getting ready knowing my entire family was sitting at the ceremony. I began walking up to shake the college's president to get my diplopia handed to me. I heard my friends and family shout my name.

I slowly made my way back to my seat when I caught a glimpse of the labyrinth in the wall of mirrors. I turned quickly away from it. I sat back down staring straight ahead of me when the girl in front of me pulled out a compact to power her nose. I looked in the mirror. It showed Jareth giving me the crystal. I could almost hear his words, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

I shut my eyes quickly. Not wanting to relive the memory. I was hanging on to memories of the past when I had my whole future ahead of me. That was his invention to be his wife. I knew that now. I knew what others were supposed to not know.

But I was too late, wasn't I? Didn't I see the wedding ceremony? I had realized too late I was even more in love with him. If he had only told me then that he was with me, I would not have been so embarrassed.

I met everyone downstairs for refreshments. I was hugged by all of those I loved. "Look who came to visit you!"

I was confused but my stepmom showed me to three individuals looking around cautiously. I didn't know who they were. My stepmom left saying that the four of us had some catching up to do. I looked back at them.

"Hello Sarah," spoke a short boy with terrible acne. The girl who was holding his hand rushed up to me kissing me on the cheek.

"We had to see you graduate!"

The other boy with golden redish hair hugged me to. I return it. When my dad came over I excused myself. I hurried to the bathroom. I ran hot water in the sink so that the mirror and faucet would cloud over. I looked up at it thinking it would be safe to look at my reflection but I was wrong.

There stood Jareth in the mirror, "You seemed so brave."

I remembered this moment. He was talking about our sword fight. I heard my voice though I couldn't see myself, "I was actually kind of scared."

He laughed, "Scared of me right?"

I had laughed, "You have no idea how scared of you I was."

He had paused and looked at me seriously, "You thought me a villain then?"

"Oh yes. I always thought of you the villain." I didn't realize what I had said then.

"Oh…and even now?" He had backed away from me. I realized how what I said sounded.

"No. Not now. I think…" I should have told him then. "I think of you as my best friend."

"Only your best friend?" He was standing so close to me.

I couldn't look at his eyes then but I did now. I saw the sad love in his eyes. I looked down. The faucet showed a different scene.

It was the ballroom.

I heard him singing of falling in love.

I splashed the hot water on my face. The image on the faucet was gone, I looked up and so was the image in the mirror. I hurried out of the bathroom. I spied my three unknown friends standing in a corner with Toby, and my parents. I watched them knowing they couldn't see me.

That's when I saw it. Saw how every now and then a type of mist about them. I then felt it. Felt magic. Felt the magic of the Underground. I looked at them closer. I ran up to them hugging them and actually greeting them for the first time.

The short boy hugged me and whispered, "I was afraid for a moment there."

I released him from the hug, "Oh Hoggle, how could I ever forget about you?"

My parents left saying to they were going home and that I shouldn't stay out too late. I said I won't as my three labyrinth friends escorted me to my car. We talked of everything but Jareth.

"Oh my lady how good it is to see you?"

I knew they had to be leaving me soon. I promised as they did that I wouldn't wait too long to contact them. I smiled to myself as they faded.

I slowly began driving back home. It was then I decided that it wasn't going to be long at all. I was going back soon. I belonged there.

I made my way to my room at home. I was so tired. I just fell asleep quickly. I was awoken suddenly by yelling. I turned over trying to ignore it when I heard the clock chiming the time. I heard thirteen chimes.

Getting up slowly I wrapped my blanket around me and made my way to my vanity mirror. I put my hand up to it not thinking of what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

I realized I was outside the throne room. I could hear perturb voices. I just thought it was a dream even though the stone floor was cool against my feet.

I slowly peered around the corner I could see Jareth looking out the window not looking at the council that was gathered around the throne room.

"I have ruled alone for some time now," he sounded worn out.

"We need an heir!"

He let a frustrated sigh, "According to the law you have one!"

"Doesn't matter, they won't take the throne."

"Why don't you ask them again?" for the first time I recognized one of the voices of the council. It was Hoggle.

"I rather not," Jareth huffed, "I think it is better we drop this unless the council wants to continue in the Bog of Eternal Stench"

I heard grumbles from all around the council. "Now go unless you want a one way trip," Jareth threatened.

Slowly the council left. I watched as Jareth leaned against the window sill. I walked up to him.

"So who earned a trip to the Bog for disturbing me?" he turned around with a smirk on his face but it dropped when he saw me standing there, "Sarah?"

I let out a small yawn and rubbed my eyes, "I heard yelling."

He opened his arms up to me, "Sorry, precious I didn't think you would have heard."

I walked into his arms. It felt so comfortable. I had almost forgotten how much I loved his embraced. With my eyes half closed I looked up at him. He let a small smile form on his lips.

"They seem upset with you."

He shrugged slightly, "They always are. It's always the same old things."

He picked me up unexpectedly. I looked at him in shock. "We better get you back to bed."

Slowly he carried me. I fell asleep in his arms. He would have left without saying goodbye if I had not gotten a bit colder when he left me on my bed.

"Wait," I said as I turned over to look at him by my window.

He came over and ran his hand through my hair. "I should go."

"But…I don't want you to," I was so sleepy I didn't even know if I had said that out loud. It was hard to keep my eyes open. I turned over slightly. I felt him leave. Somehow in my sleepy brain I knew I had to tell him something important, "I love you."

My dream changed then. I slept soundly.

In the morning I woke to the sun shining in. I turned over and wanting to close the blinds. I tried to focus on my window but there seemed something in the way. My brain caught up with what I was seeing, "Jareth!"

He opened his eyes and looked at me intently like he was too confused on where he was then he smiled at me, "Good Morning."

"What are you doing here?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly pulled my sheets up around me.

"You told me to wait," he smirked, "I guess it was a good think I did too. But you fell back to sleep so I stayed."

"You slept on my window seat?" I looked at him with his wrinkled shirt and tangled hair.

He shrugged like it didn't matter. He got up and began pacing by my vanity, "Sarah, tell me here and now how you feel about me."

"I told you already."

"I rather hear it when you aren't half asleep." He looked at the objects on my vanity then turned to me waiting on my answer.

I could feel the blush start forming on my cheeks. So I had said those words to him. I opened my mouth then closed it thinking how ridiculous it sounded for me a fairly normal girl to be in love with a king. "But I don't...," I sighed in frustration. Shouldn't this be easy? Maybe it would be if I knew how he felt now and not in the past.

I blinked and noticed he was kneeling right in front of me. His face was half agony and half hope. I got lost in those wondrous blue eyes. I blushed as I looked down at his lips and told him what no one knew, "I'm in love with you."

I wanted him to grab me, wanted him to kiss me with some hidden passion, wanted him to pick me up and twirl me around the room, wanted him to revel a lengthy love. But all he did was look me in the eye making me feel more uncomfortable.

I moved away from him and got out of my bed grabbing my blue bathrobe to cover up as I stood there feeling more than normally underexposed even in my knee length pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"We have to talk about this," he started. I wasn't looking at him. How could I?

I had to protect my heart. I put on my best uncaring face as I looked at him. I hadn't it worn it in so long but it wasn't hard to do it now. "There really isn't anything to talk about. I can tell how you feel. So do some good and leave me alone." I folded my arms in front of me.

He stood up and grabbed me, "If you can tell how I feel you very well know I'm not leaving!"

I could feel my mask fading as I looked at him. I couldn't stay mad at him when he looked at me with those eyes. I moved my arms making him release me, "Then tell me!"

"Your eyes can be so cruel," as he took a step back. He looked at me, "I love you, Sarah. I have for some time now."

I blinked at him. I couldn't move. Why did I have to be so dramatic at times? I guess he wanted me to do something in returned but I laughed, laughed at the whole situation. I tried stopping truly I did but the more I thought about it the harder I did. When I finally lost breath I realized he too was laughing. We were both on the floor in tears.

We sat there together holding each other tight.


	18. Chapter 18

On one of our walks we talk about everything and sometimes it is even without words. I told him once I wanted to be normal. He laughed at me for it. "When I offered you my gift, it wasn't for a normal girl."

I smiled thinking of the time he talked about. The first time I had met him but it wasn't the first time for him. He told me the first time. It was in the park, my park. I was playing dress up there as a kid. He watched me as an owl. From then on he followed me around never really knowing why.

When he saw me and him getting married in a mirror he made his goblins give me those right words. He knew I would love the book and fall for him in it so never feared. But when I denied his offer, he couldn't bear it. The mirrors would still show us laughing, holding hands, kissing, and making love. He threw a crystal to make it cloud over not wanting to deal with it.

We reminisce to those times and laugh at our stubbornness. He tells me that he thought when I kept saying I had no desire to be queen that it actually meant I had no desire to be his wife. I had told him then that I never ever thought that. We see ourselves as equals. We have power over the other and also no power over the other. Sometimes we want to throw in the towel but most of the time we couldn't see living without each other.

Our kingdom is great, greater than it has ever have been. In the history books it will tell of a fair but great king and queen. But I never picture myself as queen. In my mind I'm still the Champion of the Labyrinth. I know I will always be. That's how I rule as champion not as queen.

Our children grew up with my best friends' children. They are just as wild as Jareth and I. But the Labyrinth keeps them safe.

My parents are proud of me, though they don't really understand what Jareth and I do. We visit Aboveground often and have our children, their grandchildren stay there when Jareth and I have a runner.

The wished away children don't turn into goblins anymore. I wouldn't allow it. After a heated argument with the Goblin King, I made it so that elves, dwarves, Fae, and others wanting children but couldn't, get an adopted child.

I realize now that I'm happy not being normal. If I was normal I wouldn't have Jareth, wouldn't have all those I love. But more importantly I wouldn't be me.


End file.
